


Finals Week

by kontraklarinette



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, This user believes in amity purring supremacy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontraklarinette/pseuds/kontraklarinette
Summary: Luz is stressed out about her first finals week on the Boiling Isles, so Amity helps her relax.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 573
Collections: Cartoon/animated Ships





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate studying

“...And here I was, thinking that finals week on the Boiling Isles would be _easier_ than it is in the human world.” Luz threw her pencil down on the desk in exasperation. It bounced off the wood and tumbled onto the floor, where it lay just next to her shoe. She let out a huff and kicked it across the room.

Amity glanced up from the book she was reading. “Do you need any help?” she offered. She hated leaving her friend to stew over something as routine as a simple test, and Luz looked about three seconds away from bashing her head into the wall.

“Yeah,” Luz grumbled. “If by _help_ you mean _someone to teach me an entire semester’s worth of Abominations in about an hour,_ yes, I need help.”

Amity frowned and shut her book. It hurt her to see her beloved, cheerful Luz so down on herself. She wished there was a way she _could_ help… but she knew, historically, she’d never been very good at helping. Her definition of _help_ usually ended up setting things on fire, and erasing Luz’s memories would definitely not be the way to help her pass her Abominations final tomorrow.

 _This should be easy,_ she scolded herself. _Abominations is, like… your whole thing._ And yet, she knew that her methodical way of studying- that was, sitting very still for hours and doing repetitive and mundane work without breaks- wouldn’t help Luz in the slightest.

Luz began to fiddle with the corner of her paper. “Please, Amity. I don’t get any of this.”

Amity sighed and mentally ran through her arsenal of tried-and-true studying methods. Copying notes, taking online quizzes, reviewing flashcards… none of those things seemed very Luz at all. “I’m not sure how to help you,” she confessed. 

Luz’s face fell. “But you’re so smart!”

“And I know that the way I study isn’t the way _you_ study. Here, let me see what you’re working on.” Heaving herself off of her bed, Amity crossed the room and stood just behind Luz, peering over her friend’s shoulder at the papers that were splayed out everywhere. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to Luz’s organization. Maybe that was part of the problem.

As she leaned over to scoop up one of the sheets and begin the reorganization process, her hand came to rest on Luz’s shoulder. She drew it back almost immediately when she realized how stiffly Luz was holding herself. “Oh, Luz! You’re so tense!” she exclaimed.

Luz tilted her head back and blinked up at Amity with… _those stupidly irresistible brown eyes,_ Amity growled silently. “I am?”

“Yeah,” Amity set the page back down and returned to her bed. “I know they’re not really my thing, but… maybe you do need a break.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in breaks.”

“Not for me. Come sit down. You need to relax a bit.”

Luz snorted. “Amity Blight? Giving _me_ advice on how to relax?” She seemed incredulous, but she did as she was told and took a seat on Amity’s bed, not quite close enough to be touching her.

Amity suddenly found herself hesitating. Maybe she hadn’t been thinking that far ahead after all. Luz was here, barely a few inches away, on _her_ bed… the realization was enough to make her face heat up, and she felt her ears twitch with embarrassment. She didn’t know the first thing about destressing. How was she supposed to help Luz now?   
Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how she looked at it), Luz seemed to have it figured out for herself. She scooted closer to Amity’s side. Dropping her head onto the other witch’s shoulder, she let out a noise that Amity could only equivalent to the chirp of a baby bird. “That’s better!” she said brightly.

Amity sputtered. “I-you-it is?” She clamped her jaw shut before she could say anything else smart and intelligent. 

“Mhm.” Luz sighed happily and pressed herself even closer to Amity’s side. 

“Oh.” _Stars, pray you’re not dreaming._ Luz was so bold. Amity could never dream of initiating contact this intimate with the girl she liked. 

_Maybe that’s because you’re not the girl she likes._ She pushed the thought out of her mind. “So do you want to get back to studying?”

“I’ll take a minute,” Luz murmured. A slight blush crossed her cheeks. “You were right. Maybe I do need to take my mind off those awful finals for a bit. I get myself really worked up about that sort of thing, but… but you help me feel better. It’s been a busy week. I can’t wait for it to be over.”

 _I make her feel better. I make her feel better._ These words repeated in Amity’s mind, and her nerves tingled with energy at the weight of the remark, but all she could muster aloud was a quiet “me neither.”

“Hang on,” Luz said. She removed her head from Amity’s shoulder, and Amity immediately felt the loss like a claw in her heart. She yearned to be close to Luz again, but she supposed that if Luz wanted to move away, that was her choice, and-

“Can you readjust?” Luz interrupted Amity’s dejected thoughts. “Like, maybe go back there?” She pointed to the pillow at the head of Amity’s bed. Then she added, “if that’s okay with you. I just kind of want to be… closer. If you’d also like that.”

“Closer! Yes!” blurted Amity. Her heart exploded “I mean, yeah! Yeah, I can do that!” She pushed herself up against the back of her headboard.

Luz wasted no time in throwing herself at Amity, wrapping her arms around her friend’s torso, and resting her head on her chest. When Luz’s eyes slipped shut, Amity felt a spark of joy in her heart unlike any she had before. There was something about the way Luz’s body fit perfectly over hers, the way Luz’s muscles had finally seemed to ease, and the peaceful expression that encapsulated her crush’s features made every last inch of her feel warm.

Mind hazy with happiness, Amity lifted her hand and tucked a strand of Luz’s unruly dark hair behind her ear. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t worry about these tests so much,” Luz said after a moment, breaking into the comfortable silence. “I mean, it’s not like I can transfer my credits back to the human realm, or go to college here or anything.”

“What’s college?”

“Never mind all that.” Luz paused. “Amity... you’re purring again.”

Amity startled. “What?” She hoped that Luz’s ears were playing tricks on her, but when she focused enough to ignore the heavy thumping of her heart, she realized that there _was_ in fact a steady vibrating sensation coming from deeper in her chest. 

“It’s so cute. Just like when I carried you off the grudgby field.”

“I was purring then, too?”

“Yeah.” Luz giggled, and the sound was music to Amity’s ears. “I think it’s adorable. I should cuddle with you more if I get to hear you purring.”

Amity huffed. “Well, I, I- whoever said I’d be opposed to that?”

“I didn’t think you would be. Not with the way you’re purring! You sound like one happy cat, Amity!”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” The words were out of Amity’s mouth before she could even think them through clearly; she would have clapped a hand over her mouth if Luz hadn’t been laying on both of her arms.

“What if I told you I wasn’t actually stressed about finals right now and that this was all a ploy so that I could hear you purr again?”

“Then you’re cleverer than I am, Luz Noceda.” Amity’s head was spinning. What was happening? Were they _flirting?_

There was a sly edge to Luz’s voice. “Cleverer than you, huh? There’s no way. I mean, I’m literally just here to study for finals. Smarter than Amity Blight, straight-A student? Amity’s the smartest girl I know.”

“Well, the As are the only thing straight about me.”

“What?”  
  
“What?”

“Fine,” Luz said simply. “If you’re so smart, can you tell me what I’m thinking right now?”

It took a moment for Amity’s brain to register how close Luz suddenly was. The human had propped herself up, picking her head up off Amity’s chest and looking her straight in the eyes, a mischievous grin tugging at her lips. “Go on,” she invited her. “Tell me.”

Amity would have, but she’d been robbed of breath by Luz’s proximity. So she did the next best thing- leaned forward and pressed her lips to Luz’s.

Luz didn’t react at first, but after a moment, she reciprocated just as eagerly. Her fingers ghosted against the bottom of Amity’s chin, sending chills up Amity’s back, and when she pulled away, the world felt like it was spinning.

“To tell you the truth, Luz,” Amity whispered, “I have no idea what you’re thinking.”

“Well, I know what I’m thinking,” Luz murmured. “I think I’d like a girlfriend to finish out the semester with.”  
  
“Does that mean we get to cuddle instead of study?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The shock that had filled Amity bubbled over into laughter. “Luz Noceda, I’d fail every final I took if it meant getting to be with you.”

Luz grinned. “Likewise, Amity Blight.”


End file.
